El océano y la luz de la luna
by Chrono Sama
Summary: Él la cito para charlar sobre algunos asuntos importantes, pero las intenciones del chico eran otras en realidad. Mariam & Ray


_Konichiwa! espero que les guste el fic! esta es una pareja super rara pero linda espero que les agrade  
_

_Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen ambos son de la serie Beyblade de Takao Aoki._

**El océano y la luz de la luna**

Mariam miembro del grupo SaintShields esta recostada sobre la arena impaciente, sintiendo sobre sus pies la fria agua del mar.

Ella estaba esperando a alguien allí, y esa persona se tratava del mismisimo Ray Kon miembro de los BladeBreakers.

Él la había citado en ese lugar y quedado estar alli al atardecer, a la hora de puesta de sol. Ellos eran enemigos, pero Mariam decidio ir igual. Penso en comentarselo a Ozuma, su hermano pequeño por si Ray tramaba algo, pero sin embargo no lo hiso.

El océano se mostraba tan hermoso, y ella se veia tan seductora, con su largo cabello azul desparramado por la arena.

Ella dio un suspiro y se quedó mirando el sol y esperar como este se ponia poco a poco. Mariam era una persona algo impaciente y no estaria largo tiempo esperandolo.

La suerte llego en ese momento cuando vio venir una cara conocida que se acerco hacia donde estaba la muchacha, y se sentó a su lado sobre la arena caliente.

-Me alegra de que finalmente vinieras, ya me estaba por ir-

-Ahora....yo no soy el tipo de personas que citan a alguien y no se aparecen-

-Ah....-

-Te dije que habia algunas cuestiones importantes que teníamos que discutir- dijo Ray con una sonrisa en su rostro -Bueno vamos- sin previo aviso, Ray tomo del brazo de la chica arrastrandola con él.

-Donde diablos vamos???! habias dicho que teniamos que hablar!! ¿y sobre que? ¿no seria mejor hablar con José u Ozuma?!

-No- Él dijo, volviéndose hacia la muchacha.

Pronto ambos se dirigieron sobre unas rocas resbalosas y salientes, alli se vaia una gran corriente profunda, Ray llevo a Mariam mas alto sobre una pendiente que parecia un precipicio. Era una pequeña colia.

El moreno se volvio hacia ella -¿lindo, no?- dijo él muy sonriente.

-Uh, si mucho- contesto Mariam muy imprecionada -Ahora, esto era todo lo que querías enseñarme? pues si es eso, me haz hecho perder mi tiempo Kon.- ella dijo algo enoajada.

Él nego con la cabeza. Ray sorprendentemente comenzo a desabrocharce los botones de la camica, revelando asi sus abdominales bién trabajados y su pecho tonificado. Miro a la joven, que estaba con su rostro palido y un poco nerviosa.

-Yo queria hablar, pero tambien pense que esta es la última semana de verano y pues tengo ganas de meterme al agua ¿vienes? ¿O qué, no traes traje de baño?-

-si, que tengo un traje de baño, que esta bajo mi uniforme- Mariam respondio mientras se quito la camiseta para mostrar un bikini negro. A continuación, se deslizo la falda hacia bajo, pasando por sus finas y blancas piernas, hasta que tomo su ropa colocandolas sobre unas rocas.

Ray quedo un poco aturdido, ella tenia una buena figura y los ojos del chico no paraban de observar cada rincon del cuerpo femenino.

Un cuerpo muy bonito. Mariam era una hermosa chica de largo cabello azul y con un sexy bikini de color negro; lo que llamo la atención de Ray era que la muchacha era muy palida, no habia parte de su cuerpo que llevara un color bronceado, o algo. Ray queria preguntar porque se debía eso, pero se encogio de hombros y observo hacia un lado ya que noto que Mariam lo miraba.

El chico de pelo azabache, no podía evitarlo. Ella era hermosa. Él había creido que Mariah era la mujer más bellas que habia visto, pero se equivoco.

-Bueno, vamos. Hablaremos después de nadar- Él la agarró de la muñeca y una vez más tiro de ella, arrojandola detrás de él.

Mariam se sumergio hasta las profundidades, tragando un poco de agua. Antes de que ella se de vuelta para asi, salir del agua, Ray apareció directamente en frente de ella, causandole un susto haciendo que tragara más liquido. La muchacha estaba a punto de caerse hacia atrás cuando el Bladebreaker la tomo por la cintura, y la abrazó a él, saliendo ambos a la superficie.

Mariam no podría describir la sensación. Estaba muy nerviosa, ¿Por qué diablos hiso eso?. Mariam odiaba admitirlo, pero le gustaba como los brazos del muchacho rozaban por su delicada piel. Y por parte Ray, sintio lo mismo .Le encantaba lo que sentia, firme y suave.

Kon no pudo contenerse más, tomó de imprevisto a la muchacha, ya que la beso directamente mientras una de sus manos acaricio su cintura.

La mujer se quedó atónito. Sintio como Ray lamia su labio inferior y también como la mano de el la acariciaba mientras que se deslizaba hasta sus nalgas. No estaba muy segura de que hacer, ya que nunca le habia ocurrido esto antes. Hasta que lentamente abrio sus labios dejando que la lengua de Ray ingresara y explorara el interior de su boca, y acariciara la suya.

Ambos continuarón ese ritmo por unos segundos hasta que rompió el aire.

-¿qué fue eso?- pregunto Mariam todavia muy aturdida.

-No lo se..-dijo Ray, pero él si lo sabía. Quería tocarla, queria probarla, él queria tenerla en ese momento -pero cualquier cosa que fuera, me gusto- Kon la forzó hacia atrás,. haciendo que ambos cayerán sobre la arena. Mariam miro al hombre por encima suyo, no sabía que era lo que estaba haciendo pero rozaba violentamente con su zona mas intima y eso la estaba enloqueciendo, intentó girarse, intentó moverse pero Ray la presionó mas hacía abajo y justo en ese momento se dio cuenta de que algo duro se presionaba sobre ella, bajó la vista como pudo y lo vio, era tan grande, se asusto mucho al ver eso.

Ray deslizo una de sus manos a la cola de cabello de la chica, quitando la sinta y dando la liberación de su largo pelo, que era tan azul como el mismo mar.

Él joven rozó sus labios en ella una vez más. Esta vez, ella sabía que hacer. Sus lenguas se enfrentaron por la dominación.

Finalmente Ray ganó y en todo el tiempo, sus manos recorrían la suave piel femenina. Su izquierda, se posó sobre su pecho derecho, Mariam se estremeció un poco, y levantó los brazos para que este pudiese quitar la bikini. Kon quito la prenda exitosamente, dejando al descubierto los dos hermosos senos jóvenes y puros, era demasiado, eran hermosos, por un instante el chico se quedo con la boca abierta completamente hipnotizado.

Al ver la expresión de Mariam, él le sonrio algo malicioso, bajando su rostro y posarlo sus labios sobre uno de sus pechos y lamerlo.

Mariam sintio como su corazón latía a mil. Esto era tan anormal para ella, tenía mucho miedo. Presentia que iba salir dañada a eso, y no podría imaginarse que cosas haría el chico. La peliazul comenzo a gemir, al sentir las manos de Kon recorren sus firmes senos y al mismo tiempo, como la cabeza del joven estaba enterrada sobre el cuello de ella, besandola, mordiendola, lamiendola. Era una dulce tortura lo que el le proporcionaba.

Sin embargo, él sintió que ella no estaba lista para lo que aconteceria, pero no podía dejar de besarla.

La cabeza de Ray lamio el lado izquierdo del cuello femenino, hasta deslizar sus labios hasta el seno femenino, lamiendolo y mordiendolo apasionadamente. Ella gemía de dolor, Kon acaricio y lamio donde la había mordido.

Todo estaba más oscuro, ambos podían escuchar el sonido de las olas chocando contra las rocas y sentir el dulce perfume que daba el oceano.

Gimio de nuevo, cuando sintio la calideza de los largos dedos usurpar la ropa y dar el contacto carnal más deseado. Apretó la mandíbula para no gemir de nuevo, cuando los sintio deslizarse con gran precisión sobre su sexo y adentrándose en su interior.

Busco el punto indicado para adentrar sus dedos.

La chica se quedó sin aliento, era demaciado. Ray quito su mano para quitarse frente a la chica el boxers.

Los ojos de Mariam se agrandarón al ver a Ray completamente desnudo; francamente él no queria perder más el tiempo y se apresuro. Poco a poco Kon tomo de la mano de ella y lo puso sobre su miembro.

Mariam se sonrojo totalmente, y siendo guiada por la mano del joven, ella comenzo lentamente a bombear el miembro de Ray. Ahora ya no habia ninguna prenda que estorbara a lo que vendría, no había manera de como detener a Ray en su meta, la virginidad de Mariam.

Su hambre por ella creció, y creció rápido, y más porque la manera en como la joven acariciaba su pene.

Era extraño, Ray ya sabía y tenia experiencia sobre esto, pero Mariam nunca en su vida había tocado a un chico de esa manera. El moreno se quejo en voz alta, y esta rió por lo que ahora ella le estaba causando al chico. Luego el la miro, ahora todo su cuerpo estaba desnudo, nada estaba ahora en su camino.

-Tu eres hermosa- dijo él besandola apasionadamente antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de responder. No podia dejar de notar la sensación de los pechos femeninos contra el suyo, era tan atractivo y tentador. Cuando ella se apartó de los labios de Kon, él la miro la cara nuevamente. Cada vez que la miraba se asombraba más por su belleza.

El chino comenzó a penetrarla lentamente, ella por instinto abrió más las piernas permitiéndole entrar sin ningún problema,

-Ray...- Ella gemío y sintio un ligero dolor

Rápidamente el dolor fue suplantado por placer al sentirlo dentro de ella, las embestidas iban en aumento y por consiguiente los gemidos también aunque ahora eran un poco más sonoros, lentamente el cuerpo de la chica comenzó a reaccionar haciendo que las paredes de su intimidad empezarán a aprisionar la virilidad del chico dándole un suave masaje, sintiendo de esta manera que el momento estaba acerca.

Ray decidio aumentar la velocidad de las embestidas tratando de penetrarla aún más. Cuando llegaron al clímax ambos emitieron un gemido al unísono, logrando de esta manera que la chica arqueará la espalda permitiendo a él en una última embestida penetrar dentro de ella completamente.

Estaba completamente oscuro, y solo por lo alto brillaban las estrellas. La piel de Mariam parecía resplandor de la luz de las estrellas y la luna se reflejaba en su cabello.

-Crees qué fue una perdida de tiempo haberte citado aquí?- Él le preguntó, todavía respiraba con dificultad y mientras acariciaba su mejilla pálida.

-No, en absoluto-. Ella respondió como ella se acurrucó en su pecho musculoso.

La luz de la luna brillaba sobre el océano azul de la noche. Y los dos juntos crearon un vínculo como de amantes que duraría hasta que la luna ya no brillara y el mar se secara bajo los fuertes rayos de sol.

* * *

_Espero que les haya gustado porfavor dejen comentarios para ver que les parecio. Nos vemos en otra historia Sayonara._

**Deja un review onegai! que no te cuesta nada y dejaras a una persona muy feliz (o sea yo) =D**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-  
**

**V**


End file.
